Jack of Spades
by Samson.Beaumont.The.Almighty
Summary: This is a story after the second Now You See Me movie, Raji and Lidia are two you magicians that are added to the eye, watch how their story unfolds in the household of the eye. Jack/OC (If you have seen the movie you will know)


Hi! Please don't mind my name, that's from a book series I really like. This is set after the second Now You See Me movie, remember. I'm not one for good introductions or summaries but I hope you enjoy. I know this may not follow the mythology of the eye, but how did Dylan join?

Chapter One

There is a knock at the door.

"I'll go get it," Jack says. He quickly pulls a silly mask over his head and heads to the door.

"Yes?" He asks. There is a boy, about twelve, who looks indian standing there.

"Hi, can I do a magic trick to you?" The boy asks. Jack widens his eyes in surprise. How funny, a magic trick being done to someone that is a part of the eye.

"Yeah, sure," Obviously Jack was keen to see another person do magic. He could learn how they do it and do it to others.

"Okay, so focus on you past," The boy instructs. Jack closes his eyes and and thinks about his life, built on broken hearts and dreams of the future. How he loved his tarot cards, which where his first trick. Then how he realized he wanted to be a magician and how his parents didn't like it. How he moved to Brooklyn and pick pocketed to pay for his apartment. Jack opens his eyes.

"Okay, so, I am going flick my wrist and a deck of cards will appear," The boy does just so. "Now, this is like tarot cards, you have to feel through the deck and find one that is warm and sticky, it will stick to your hand."

Jack feels through the cards and pulls one out.

"So, your card. the Jack of Spades, will, unlike tarot cards, tell your past. So, your name is Jack, obviously, and you had to work hard, building your life from nothing, or worse than nothing. True or False?"

"True," Jack says, that was weird.

"Okay, okay, you can take the mask of Jack," The boy says. It feels weird to have this boy

"Actually, I prefer if people don't see my face,"

"Oh, right, I forgot, I mean, if anyone knew Jack Wilder, like the Jack Wilder the most amazing magician ever, lived here you would be surrounded in seconds. My bad," The boy says truthfully.

"Keep your voice down!" Jack shushes. "How do you know I live here?" He asks.

"Lidia!" The boy calls. A girl appears, she has red hair and green eyes.

"Ah, okay, so I'm a mentalist in training, and when you went to get groceries yesterday we hypnotized you, also I read your mind," She stated. The girl-Lidia was clearly irish.

"Okay, what do you want?" Jack asks.

"Oh, we just wanted to do a trick on you," The boy says. "My name is Raji."

"Dylan," Jack calls turning around. Dylan Rhodes turns down the white hall way.

"What?" He asks

"They know who we are,"

"What! How?" Dylan gasps.

"I don't know, they just do," Jack replies. "they're some pretty good magicians though," he adds. Raji and Lidia are beaming.

"Merritt," Lidia calls, using her impressionist skills, Raji taught her and he was better but still, she was good enough.

"Ow! Lidia," Raji says, annoyed.

"What? That wasn't too loud," Jack says, confused.

"I need to go," Dylan says. He disappears down the hallway.

"We're wearing ear pieces," Raji says, pulling his out. Lidia pulls hers out too.

How'd you do the thing with the card?" Jack asks.

Lidia was standing behind the door and bread your mind, then she painted the card with quick dry see through paint that had been sitting in the sun, gave the cards to me, and ran away, directing me through the ear pieces," Raji explains. Lidia looks impatient.

"You guys can afford some expensive stuff," Jack comments.

"You guys can afford some expensive stuff," Raji repeats, Lidia smiles.

"I know what you're doing," Jack says with a smile.

"I know what your doing," Raji copies. "Merritt," Jacks voice calls, falling out of Raji's mouth not Jack's though. '

"Coming," Merritt calls. Jack smiles, he can't help it. Thudding footsteps can be heard heading down the hall. "What do you want?" Merritt asks coming down the hall. "Aww, two little lovebirds."

Raji rolls his eyes, Lidia jumps up and down.

"Why'd you call me?" Merritt asks.

"I didn't," Jack replies.

"Merritt," Raji repeats, talking this time.

"That's pretty cool, I know someone else who's pretty good at that," Merritt looks pointedly at Jack. He smiles.

So, your the talk of the house, I mean, five minutes ago we didn't know you existed but now," Dylan comes back down the hallway. An Incredulous look on his face.

"What?" Jack and Merritt ask in unison.

"Well, I talked to the Eye…"

"And they're in," Jack finishes. Dylan nods. All three of their mouths fall open and their eyes go wide. Staring at Lidia and Raji. They turn to each other and high five jumping in the air excitedly.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, it was a set up and hopefully the others will be longer. This is my first NYSM fanfic so please be nice. I am not trying to stereotype so know any assumptions made by other characters, unless it says otherwise, are true.

Your friend, .


End file.
